redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Neildown
'Attention' I will not be on very much during the season of Lent on February 17th. it's a 40 day period of abstinence, during which you pick something to give up or to do for that time. I am making the sacrifice of only 1 hour and 30 min on the computer each day until the end of that period. If it takes me awhile to get back, do not worry, you aren't being snubbed. ;) Welcome! Here's my archive. Yes, of COURSE! Taa daa!! All done. You can change the welcome thingee to whatever you want. Have fun with a nice, clean, new talk page! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 23:23, February 2, 2010 (UTC) sometimes I do. I'll have to upload some when my scanner works again.--Spangle Blackendwoire Talk! 15:31, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for the compliment! I'm not that active on this wiki. I'm not a big fan of Redwall but I like this wiki because of it's policies. I want to use them for the base of the policies on my wiki.--Anakiniman 17:26, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Response I know a little Dutch, spatterings of Latin, and some songs in Japanese and Gaelic. Language Using symbols in place of letters of vulgar words still counts as swearing. Don't do it. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:32, February 4, 2010 (UTC) How do i get a picture in the corner of my homepage. I'm not sure what it's called though. for example you hav a picture of a soldier with a gun. the message before this is from Mesmerizer the Viper Howdy! While I usually visit this site every day, I don't always sign in. Yes. I have this weird fascination with medieval weaponry, specifically swords. I am hoping to buy more, and thankfully there is a store not far from my house that does sell some swords. Right now they're all on hooks on my walls, with the exception of the Sgian Dubhs. They're too small to hang so they're sitting on a little table for now. This is only the start of my collection. One day I hope to have a whole case full of a mixture of swords and daggers. Finding Nemo is so adorable <3 I love Dory. Probably because I love Ellen DeGeneres LOL. Have you read the Eragon cycle? Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 23:29, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:59, February 8, 2010 (UTC) HE&GS Actually, it's all done. I'm just waiting for Silva to get back on the computer, (she was grounded). So when she gets back on, it'll start up! :D--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! Character Drawing Wait, where is it? sorry I'm replyin' kind of late--Penglens Who needs logic? 13:04, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah.. :( Sure thing! :D--Verminfate Lent Really? I've giving up some of my computer time, too. :( Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 19:52, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I probably spend too much time on the computer, so I thought I'd go on less. :( It'll be unpleasant, though. Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 14:40, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC) My friend Hey Neildown, haven't heard from you in a while. I've updated my fan fic quite a bit, check it out! --Akash.B 02:31, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I have heard of the "Airborn" series, but I don't read it. thanks much! Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 14:16, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know, it's my fave. -- Punk Rocker Merl | I rock for God, do you? 22:53, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Picture! Dude, this is fantastic, I really appreciate the time you took to make it so awesome. Thanks a million and I will certainly consider you my main illustrator. You'll hear from me again.--Penglens Who needs logic? 22:01, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering if you could draw a picture for me since lent is tommorow and that could be something for you to do during lent let me know if you can because I do not have a photo yet and I would like to have one! All you need to know is that my charicter is a male ferret and I can trust you with the rest. --ZoSo159 (VALOR inc. ftw!) 01:35, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! --ZoSo159 (VALOR inc. ftw!) 20:57, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi! hi there! I was wondering, how would I go about requesting a piece of artwork? I would want a drawing of my fan character, Sam Shellhound. Please let me know about this. Thanks!--Shellhound! 00:46, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi neildown There's no need to hurry take all the time you need I'm actually fond of pastels myself Thank you for going to the trouble to make it--Lilac Stormrudder 01:50, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway, sorry it took so long.--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 21:15, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing! I will get on it. Sambrook the otter 03:18, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:20, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! That was a lot lot quicker than I expected! thanks! --ZoSo159 (VALOR inc. ftw!) 19:48, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi Neildown, This is Lilac Stormrudder I just saw the picture you made me. I loved it you have an amazing talent for drawing thank you very much for the time and effort you put into it --Lilac Stormrudder 01:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. The other ones were much better. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 23:36, February 22, 2010 (UTC) If you're looking for a better Indiana Jones movie, you should start off with the first. It's a great movie. The second one is good, but even I got grossed out by that one. The third one is probably my favorite. The original three don't have anything stupid like aliens in them. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 02:50, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi! This is a realy nice page.Is`nt it great the sable quean is out?--Amber 22:00, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--23:30, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:45, February 26, 2010 (UTC) could use your awesome artwork skills to make me a picture. It's just a male Otter.please?Lorgo galedeep 17:34, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:49, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ... "I take one step forward and two steps back, got a hundred thousand pounds sittin' on my back." Sorry. I'm random. Right, so that badger pic you did....That person is my friend in real life. Yeah, I thought it was friggin' awesome. Just to enunciate, you work for free? I would like you to do a drawing of my character, Ejaxk. Should you wish to do so, reply to this. If not, still reply. --Ejaxk The Abyss Talk! 05:01, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Ejaxk The Abyss Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:06, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm on meet me on da shout box :D-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 18:39, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes I have. I prefer the movie- the characters were more honorable and the book just dragged on and on and on and on . . . etc. Soo, what's new? Shieldmaiden(talk) 03:08, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Sable Quean I looked at my library and it wasn`there.I hope they get it soon.Whats a sable though?--Amber 17:03, March 11, 2010 (UTC) hi whats up:DLorgo galedeep 16:46, March 12, 2010 (UTC) On Sables Thanks. I also looked up sable in the dictionary.This was it`s definition, Old World weasle like animle valued for it`s black fur.It also showed a picture of a sable. It looked kinda like a cross between a fox and a weasle. ok ok thanks niel and not up to much over 'ere either.and thanks fer the pic.see ya. Lorgo galedeep 16:39, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge. Began Chapter 8. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 19:41, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway (there's a poll too.)--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 20:59, March 14, 2010 (UTC) True. I see your point but I still like the movie better. I have to learn Latin. With a very busy schedule. And I have almost no free time (hence my absence . . .) Anyway, I know I should make time. I plan to be on more often and to update. Whats new for you? Shieldmaiden(talk) 03:29, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 02:04, March 17, 2010 (UTC) hey hey zoso(valor inc) is a boy Right? Lorgo galedeep 13:34, March 18, 2010 (UTC) In fact I am --ZoSo159 (Valor inc.) 20:42, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks!Lorgo galedeep 19:13, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 20:08, March 20, 2010 (UTC) yeah yeah thats fine niel that is really good thanks thank you thank you thank you''ttylLorgo galedeep 20:14, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Update On ''The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 15:21, March 24, 2010 (UTC)